Callie and Arizona 9x24
by iloveyoucalzona
Summary: My idea about what could happen between Callie and Arizona in 9x24. Leave reviews if you want to make me happy :)
1. Chapter 1

**My idea about what could happen between Callie and Arizona in 9x24.**

Arizona had actually done it. She actually had sex with a woman she barely knew. A woman who was not her wife. _What had she been thinking? _

Arizona was not a cheater. She has always taken pride in the fact that she would never, ever cheat. Yet, there she was, unrecognizable, in the arms of another woman—cheating. What had she done?

Arizona slowly pried herself from the other woman's arms. She fastened her prosthetic, put on her clothes, and stood up. She surveyed the room and saw her and Dr. Boswell's scrubs scattered across the floor. She glanced toward Lauren, still asleep, covered with a thin blanket. She looked at her sleeping face and no longer felt anything for her but indifference. "How could I have _slept_ with this woman? I don't even know her." She thought of Callie's face and instantly felt the prick of tears behind her eyelids. _What had she done?_

Arizona thought of Sofia. Beautiful, little Sofia. Her pride and joy. No one made her happier than her daughter. How would this affect her? Arizona thought back to when she had first heard Sofia's heartbeat. It was in that moment that she knew for the first time that she wanted to be a mom. She knew that she wanted a family with Callie. And, despite the car crash, complications, and Sofia nearly losing her life, she had turned out perfectly. Arizona loved her with every ounce of her heart.

Then, Arizona thought back to when Callie had first told her she was pregnant. All Arizona had wanted before that moment was Callie's forgiveness. Sure, Arizona had left her at an airport and gone to Africa alone, but she had come back. Arizona had realized she could not possibly live without her. But, Callie wouldn't forgive her. She was angry and hurt. It wasn't until Arizona begged her for another chance in the hospital elevator that Callie offered her a chance to redeem herself. To prove that she wouldn't bail when things get hard. "Today I found out that I'm pregnant," Callie had said, "with Mark's baby. How about now?"

Arizona had never felt so distraught. So betrayed. Callie had sex with someone else. She had sex with someone else. Someone who wasn't Arizona. And, even though they had technically been broken up, Arizona felt betrayed. She could not believe that Callie had sex with someone else. Arizona's stomach had dropped and for a second, her heart stopped beating.

But, now Arizona realized that what she had done was so, so much worse. Callie slept with Mark after Arizona had broken up with her. Callie and Mark were best friends. They had a history. And in the end, something good had come from it. They'd had Sofia. Meanwhile, Arizona slept with Lauren Boswell while she was married to Callie. She knew her for all of two days. What good could come from this?

_ What had she done? What could she do?_ Arizona did not know. But, she did know that she had no choice but to tell Calliope. She deserved to know.

Arizona checked her pager. _Shit_. Callie had paged her four times.

Arizona got her stuff together and left the on-call room. It was time to tell her wife what she had done.


	2. Chapter 2

Arizona did not find Callie right away. First, she checked up on every single one of her patients, putting off the inevitable. She knew she had no choice but to tell Callie. They worked at a gossipy hospital, and Callie deserved to hear the truth from Arizona. She would tell her what happened—tell her that it was just a second of lust, and nothing more. But, was it? She and Dr. Boswell had chemistry. Arizona showed her to the on-call room and wanted to kiss her. And she had, before realizing how wrong it was and turning around to leave. But, she didn't leave. She had the opportunity to leave, but instead, she locked the door and locked lips with the woman behind her. Why had she done that? By that point, she knew what she was getting herself into. But she didn't stop.

Arizona then realized that there was more to this than she had thought. She couldn't tell Callie it had just been a lust-filled second, because she had time to think through the situation before completely taking her clothes off and having sex with that woman. She had wanted it. No one had made her do it. It had been her choice. Only now did she realize how wrong of a choice she had made.

Arizona checked on her and Dr. Boswell's patient in Post-Op and saw that he was recovering perfectly. Suddenly, she found herself missing Sofia, whom she hadn't seen since that morning. She sighed. "Well, at this point I may as well go down to the Daycare Center before finding Callie."

She spent over an hour in the Daycare Center, watching her daughter sleep.

She thought about Lauren, and realized that she did not love her. She did not want her. She did not ever want to have sex with her again.

She thought about Callie and Sofia. They were her family. They were her everything.

She accepted the fact that she could lose them. Callie deserved better. Arizona had treated her horribly ever since the plane crash. But, slowly, things had gotten better. Arizona had gotten better. Callie began sleeping in their bed again, and eventually, they became just as intimate as they had been before. Their love for each other had never faded. Yet, now, it very well could. Callie at least deserved someone who wouldn't cheat on her. Arizona had promised to be different. But, it seemed she turned out just like the rest of them.

She know that by telling Callie the truth, it would hurt her. But, it was something that needed to be done.

In defeat, Arizona made her way towards the elevator.


	3. Chapter 3

Arizona got off the elevator on the Coronary Care Unit. She saw Cristina at a desk, charting.

"Cristina!" Cristina looked up.

"Yeah?" She questioned. Arizona didn't typically talk to her.

"Have you seen Callie anywhere?"

"No, not since the bus blew up," she said nonchalantly. "I think Mousey's taking care of her arm. She got a few burns."

"WHAT?" Arizona responded. Shit. She was a horrible, unfaithful wife and her wife was hurt.

"Don't worry! She's fine." Cristina assured her, before walking away, mumbling something incoherent about Owen.

As Arizona made her way towards the elevator, the lights flickered and then went out completely.

Arizona sighed. _It looks like I'm stuck taking the stairs_.

Stairs still weren't easy for her to maneuver, so she made her way down to the E.R. slowly and methodically, as not to fall.

Finally, she reached the bottom and heard her wife's voice.

"Bailey! Are you okay?" Callie called out to her friend. "You were even closer to the bus than I was! Is anyone badly injured?"

"I'm fine, Torres. Just a few bumps and bruises. The bus completely incinerated. If anyone was inside, they're dead now."

Callie shook her head. "I wish we had gotten there faster."

"We can't save them all, Torres, you know that." Bailey responded, sitting down next to Callie so that Heather Brooks could attend to her burns, too.

"Was Arizona out there? I've been paging her for hours."

"No, I haven't seen her all night."

"I really hope she's in an on-call room getting some sleep. She must be exhausted from the surgery she did from Dr. Boswell; it took hours."

Arizona felt as if her shoes had been glued to the floor. She knew that the second she told Callie the truth, they'd be done.

Callie may have forgiven her in the past—for Africa, for behaving so horribly after the plane crash— but Arizona knew in her heart that Callie wouldn't be able to forgive her for this. Infidelity is the biggest form of torture one can inflict on their loved one. And Arizona had done it.

She closed her eyes, willing her tears not to fall. She had no right to cry; this was her own fault.

Finally, finally, she walked towards Brooks, Bailey, and Callie.

When Callie saw her, her face instantly brightened. "Hey," she welcomed her lovingly.

"Hey," Arizona responded, trying to smile. The smile didn't make it up to her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Callie asked. She knew Arizona from the inside out. She could always tell how Arizona was feeling.

"Nothing!" Arizona tried to smile again. _Shoot, this is hard_.

Callie felt her heart speed up. _What could be wrong_?

"Brooks, are you done here?" Callie asked the intern working on her arm.

"Yep! You're good as new," Mousey responded perkily.

Dr. Bailey just looked between the two women. She loved their relationship, but she knew just as well as Callie did that something was wrong.

Callie stood up. "Awesome. Bailey, page me if you need an ortho consult. I'll be back in a bit."

She grabbed Arizona's hand and made her way towards the closest on call room to talk.


	4. Chapter 4

Callie dragged Arizona into the nearest on-call room and shut the door.

She guided Arizona towards the bed, and they sat down beside each other.

There, in the dark, Callie looked at her. Nothing more. She knew Arizona from the inside out. She had to wait until Arizona was ready.

Arizona cleared her throat. _I'm not ready for this_.

"Callie, is your arm okay?"

Callie looked at Arizona questioningly before looking down at her bandaged arm. "Oh, this? It's fine. It could have been much worse." _Is Arizona seriously going to talk to me about my minor injury_?

"That's good." Arizona took a deep breath. "Callie..." she began.

"Look, I know what this is about," Callie said.

"You do?" Arizona responded, fearing the worst.

"Yeah," Callie laughed lightly. "No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't laugh. I'm not laughing at you."

"Okay..." Arizona was confused, by this point.

"You're scared of thunderstorms!" Callie continued. "That's why you didn't answer my pages. I know you've always been afraid of them, but I figured that after Boise, you might be even more so than before."

"Oh," Arizona didn't know how to respond.

"But it's okay," Callie said. "I'm here, and you're safe." Callie moved toward Arizona, putting her arm around her and kissing her cheek.

"You're okay, now." Callie whispered.

Finally, she looked back towards Arizona's face and saw that not even a little of her stress had subsided. Her wife still looked utterly miserable.

Arizona's eyes teared up as she relished Callie's touch. _This could be the last time she puts her arms around me_.

"What?" Callie asked, worried now.

Before Arizona could help herself, she crushed her lips to Callie's. _This could be the last time we kiss_.

Confused at the sudden change of events, it took Callie a minute to kiss her back. But soon, she was kissing Arizona as if her life depended on it.

Finally, Callie pulled away. "Are you going to tell me what's going on anytime soon? You know how much I love kissing you, but you seriously looked upset a few minutes ago."

Arizona took a deep breath. The moment was over. _It can only go downhill from here_.

"I—" she began.

"Arizona, don't worry! You can tell me anything," Callie urged her to continue.

Arizona grimaced. "I— I had sex with Lauren Boswell."

She watched Callie's face closely. She saw it change from a loving smile, bright, curious, and worried eyes, to a frown as the news sank in.

"You—" Callie began, processing. She pulled away from Arizona, taking her hand out of Arizona's hold.

Her eyes clouded over. Two wrinkles formed between her sculpted eyebrows.

"You—you had sex with Lauren Boswell?"

"Yes," Arizona responded, shame in her voice. She wanted to duck her head; hide. But she couldn't stop looking at Callie's face. She saw every thought reflected on Callie's face. The confusion, the anger, the hurt, and, finally, the understanding of what happened.

"So, you finished your surgery together, showed her where the on-call room was and what? Had celebratory sex?" Callie asks Arizona rhetorically. "'We reconstructed a baby's face! Time for some horizontal action, whoo hoo!'" She laughed bitterly.

"Calliope..." Arizona reached out towards her, wanting to comfort her, but not knowing how.

"No! You don't get to 'Calliope' me. Ever again. I can't believe you did this!" Callie put her head in her hands. Her body shook with sobs.

Arizona put her hand on the small of Callie's back, rubbing small, methodical circles.

"NO!" Callie yelled, louder than she had intended. "Don't touch me!"

Taken aback, Arizona was tempted to leave. Callie hated her. But, she knew this was her fault and she was determined to make it right. Or, at least try.

Arizona suddenly put her arms around Callie, holding her close. She ignored Callie's weak pleas to let her go.

"Get off of me!" Callie yelled.

"No!" Arizona responded. "I'm sorry, Callie! I'm sorry." Arizona held Callie close, as she shook with her own sobs.

Finally, Callie stopped fighting against her and sobbed on Arizona's shoulder. She was crestfallen. Never had she ever felt so distraught. So...betrayed. She could not believe this.

Minutes, maybe hours later, with no tears left, Callie stopped crying. Suddenly, she was shaking with...laughter.

"Callie...?" Arizona pulled away so she could look at her wife. "Why are you _laughing_?"

Callie could not control her hysterical laughter. "I can't believe this! I can't **believe** this!"

Arizona didn't know how to respond. She looked at her wife with concern.

"First, I marry George on a whim in Las Vegas! Then, he cheats on me with Izzie!" She laughs. "Then, I get Chief Resident, then I lose the job to Bailey!" She cracked up all over again. "Then, I meet Erica Hahn. And I like her! And I realize, 'Callie, you like girls,' and then she leaves! Without saying goodbye, she just leaves. Then, I meet you, and you're just perfect. You kiss me in a dirty, bar bathroom at Joe's and you're sweet and perky and not in love with anyone else. And then I tell my dad and he disowns me!" She continued laughing. "And before I know it, boom! George gets hit by a bus and dies! And then, I want kids, like really, really want kids, and you don't. And we break up. And then, there's a shooting at the hospital! A mass murder, imagine that! And we realize we're meant to be together. But then, you go to Africa because I was 'cranky,' I have sex with Mark and then you come back begging for my forgiveness and I find out I'm pregnant! Then, finally, we get through that and plan to spend a weekend together and I fly through a windshield! Sofia and I almost die and then what...? You're in a plane that falls out of a sky and I'm forced to make the decision to cut off your leg because I can't live without you! Then my best friend and father of my child dies. And then months later you forgive me and we feel like we're actually getting somewhere and you have sex with a woman you knew for two days!" Tears stream from Callie's eyes. She's in pain, she's in shock, and she's laughing. "I should've known! Nothing ever goes the way I want it to. Ever. And it's been, what? Almost a year since the last disaster? I should've known this would happen, really!"

Arizona wanted to laugh, too. She wanted that release. But, she knew that the ball was in Callie's park now. It was Callie's call whether or not to forgive her. Whether or not to divorce her. Whether or not to kill her, even.

Eventually, Callie stopped laughing. She closed her eyes and let out a long, painful sigh.

"I'm sorry, Callie," Arizona whispered. "I'm so, so sorry."

Callie finally looked at her. "Why did you do it?"

Arizona looked down at her feet, not able to make eye contact. "I don't know."


	5. Chapter 5

Callie walked out of the room.

No.

No.

This could not be happening. Arizona "didn't know" why she cheated on her? After everything Callie had done for her, all the times she had forgiven her...she didn't even know?

"Callie!" Arizona called after her.

Callie refused to turn around.

"Where are you going?"

Callie noted that Arizona wasn't even crying. Her voice wasn't choked up in the least. How could she not be as upset about this?

_Doesn't our marriage mean anything to her?_ Callie thought.

She continued walking, wanting to go as far away as possible from her wife. Or, soon to be ex-wife. Callie still hadn't decided whether or not she wanted to try to work it out.

For now, all she could do was cry.

Callie made her way towards the back stairwell, the one barely anyone knows about. All she wanted to do was sit on the stairs where no one could find her and figure out what to do next.

Callie sat down, put her head in her hands and began to sob.

_How did my life come to this?_ she thought.

"Callie?" Suddenly, Callie heard a deep voice addressing her. "Is everything alright?"

Instantly, Callie whipped her head up. _Shit_.

"Oh, hey Webber," she sniffled. "I'm good, yeah."

Richard Webber sat down beside her and lightly put his hand on her shoulder. He had always reminded her a little of her own father. He was wise and smart and supportive. He was a good doctor and a good man.

"You know, I may seem old, but I've seen a lot in my day. Is there anything you'd like to talk about?"

"That's okay," Callie attempted to laugh. "You have enough to deal with, you don't want to hear about my failing marriage."

"Sometimes it helps to have a third party hear you out. Someone who won't take a side."

Callie sighed. He did have a point. And, it may be good to have someone to talk this through with.

"Arizona cheated on me. Last night. With Dr. Boswell," Callie stated. At this point, she wasn't even emotional anymore. She only stated the facts.

Dr. Webber looked bewildered. "Goodness. I wouldn't have expected that. To me, it looked like you guys were getting along just fine."

"I thought we were," Callie grumbled.

"Did she tell you why? Are you getting a divorce?" Webber wondered aloud.

"She doesn't know why. And, I guess we could, but I haven't made a decision yet. I just want to know where we went wrong." Callie sighs audibly.

"Well, have you guys been," Webber cleared his throat, looking a little uncomfortable. "You know...being," he cleared his throat again, "intimate?"

Callie wanted to laugh at the poor man, trying so hard to help but being so uncomfortable talking about sex.

"Yes, we have been, so it couldn't have been because she was horny," Callie paused, "I mean, it could have. But, I feel like there's more to it than that."

"There definitely is." Webber looked pensive. "After the crash, who initiated the sex? I mean, sometimes people are ready right away, other times not."

"I did," Callie thought a little more, "I mean, not initially. I didn't push her into anything." Callie quickly corrected herself. But, she had pushed her, a little.

Webber looked at her, patient.

"Well, I might have pushed her a little. I missed sex. I don't know...she wouldn't let me touch her for months. I guess I admitted to missing it."

"You missed the sex? Do you think there may have been more to it?"

"I mean, yeah, of course I missed the sex," Callie laughed. "But, you're right. More than that, I missed the closeness. The connection. Throughout our entire relationship, we've used sex as a way to let each other know that everything's okay. That we've forgiven one another."

Callie looked up at Webber's face, expecting him to look grossed out or ready to bolt. She sure was telling her ex-boss a lot of information, but at this point, she didn't care. She was just happy that someone was willing to listen.

"I mean, we first broke up when Arizona was unwilling to have kids and they were what I wanted. We realized that if we had such different aspirations, we would never work. So we broke up. But then, Gary Clark came and shot up the hospital, and we realized we couldn't live without each other. When we had sex, we knew that everything would be okay. It was the same situation when Arizona came back from Africa and found out I was pregnant. It was also the case when I got all jealous about her exes."

Callie thought for a second. "I guess that's why I was so desperate for us to have sex again after the plane crash. I figured that once we did, Arizona would have forgiven me for making the call to cut off her leg. Once we did, everything would be okay again."

"But, that's not what happened?" Webber asked.

"Obviously not," Callie tried to smile, but there were tears in her eyes. "She obviously still hasn't forgiven me."

"Did she tell you what happened in the woods?"

"No, she refuses to talk about it. She won't tell me anything."

"In my experience, I've found that the real healing happens when people are completely honest with one another and really talk things through."

"You're right," Callie replied. "It's something we never got the chance to do. I was scared to ask... she was so angry."

Webber lightly squeezed Callie's hand. "It will be okay," he whispered.

"Do you think it's my fault? You know, trying so hard to get sex back without focusing on the real problem?"

"It's no one's fault. Cheating never is. Something is wrong here, that's all that matters. It does no good trying to place the blame on one person."

"I know. I just want to know why."

"Well, what do you think the real problem is? It would be a good start to find that out."

"I don't know. Maybe we're broken. Maybe, we're not meant to be."

"Do you honestly believe that? Are you done, ready to move on?"

"No. I will never love anyone the way I love Arizona," Callie sighed. "Unfortunately."

"Well then, even if you're broken, you need fixing. You can get through this."

"You should be a motivational speaker. So what do I do now?"

"You do your job," he smiles, and it's kind. "You help people and rebuild bones. Then tonight, you go home with your wife and rebuild the trust you've lost in one another."

Callie was determined to do whatever it would take to make things right.

"Okay." The two of them stood up. Callie began to walk towards the door.

"Callie?"

"Yeah?"

"You're a doctor," Webber reminded her. "You're good at fixing things. It's what you do."

Callie smiled. "Thanks, Chief."


End file.
